


Rick Broll

by CyphonFiction (OKFandom)



Series: DTMG Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Gen, rick roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKFandom/pseuds/CyphonFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Billy Discovers the joys of rick-rolling 10 years to late.</p><p>Billy rick-rolling everyone. Cause why not?  Feel free to request more situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're No Strangers To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the original fill for the request.

Spencer slammed his head onto his desk as the increasingly familiar words hit his ears. "Never gonna give you up!" Billy sashayed around Spencer's desk, a dumb looking grin on his face as he sang the annoying song once again. Normally he wouldn't bother with a song that wasn't his own, but Spencer's reactions were just too funny!

"Seriously, dude?" Spencer hissed at the ghost trying and failing spectacularly to pay attention to the lecture. "It's been like ten years!"

"Still rickrollin' ya Broseph~" Billy retorted glad he'd stumbled upon the random song the previous night. He'd taken every opportunity since then to spring it on Spencer. "Oh!" The ghost paused as he finished the song and leaned in close to Spencer's ear. "I just lost the game!"

Spencer groaned louder and slammed his head into his desk hard enough to startle the teacher getting a free trip to Ponzi's office for his troubles. He was going to get Billy back for this. Somehow.


	2. You Know the Rules And So Do I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to how it all started!
> 
> Prequel for the last chapter and all to come.

It was really all Spencer's fault, if you were looking to point fingers. At least that's how Billy saw it. After all! When your best bro ditches you for school while you're gettin' your munch on and conveniently forgets to lock down his computer... Well what ELSE would you expect a ghost to do?

Silly cat videos, and old articles about himself that he'd read enough times to have them memorized could only hold Billy's attention for so long. So it goes without question that the dead pop-star would browse random things and, as luck would have it, find his way to a silly little thing he'd never heard of before.

Blinking slowly as the video played Billy was confused why this famous song, if you could call it that since clearly it wasn't made by BJC himself, was THIS famous. Determined to find an answer, he browsed the comments... then he browsed the wiki's and before Spencer had even managed to walk through the front door of the Cobra mansion, Billy knew what he had to do.

"I'm home!" Spencer called out not sure if his parents would be in or not. After the long day of School he'd just had, he really was looking forward to simply vegging out with Billy in front of the TV for a few hours. Unfortunately for Spence, Billy had other plans for him.

The sound of loud and live guitar playing alerted Spencer to his ghost-bro's location and he gave a relieved smile knowing his folks and Jessica must not be home right now or else Billy wouldn't be jamming this loudly. The tune of the music didn't exactly seep through until Spencer had already arrived at the recording studio, but it was already too late by that point, as he opened the door and was blasted with the most annoying thing he'd heard all day.

"We're no strangers to love~!" Billy sang loudly causing Spencer's grin to fall. Slowly at first then quickly turning into an irritated frown.

"Really, Billy? Really?" Spencer practically growled completely unamused as the song came to a close.

Billy gave a loud snort and half covered his face with one hand while pointing at Spencer obnoxiously with the other. "You shoulda see the look on your face! Hah! Oh right!" Billy flew up next to Spencer, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "You just lost the game."

Billy sure was lucky he was so fast as he just managed to slip through the floor before Spencer could punch him. Oh yes. So worth it. He was totally doing that again soon.


End file.
